


Cherry-Sweet Love

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: A smut trade, All pretty par for the course though, Casual Sex, Friends with Benefits Sex, M/M, This is an art trade, of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: “You want to know.” There was no question to it, and the way Qrow was suddenly leaning forward, studying him like he was a specimen under a microscope, was definitely discomfiting.Stubbornly, Tai stared at the fire, pretending the heat he felt on his cheeks was coming from it. “So what if I do?”“Then, why not give it a try?”[AKA: Tai's curiosity eventually gets the better of him.]
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Cherry-Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a (very) late art trade I did with the wonderfully talented Fazi! A Taiqrow smut fanfic for Taiqrow smut art. It's been awhile since I've given my boys some love... so what better way to correct that then to have them love each other? 
> 
> As a small disclaimer: While I got creative at several points, it still has to be said the general premises of the story and how the actual act goes was given to me, so I was following some level of an outline.

“So, where were you last night?”

Tai winced as he heard that familiar, chiding tone. Oh boy, here we go.

“Oh sorry _mom_ , didn’t realize I still had a curfew.”

A quick glance to the woman beside him and – yep, Raven was irritated alright.

“Don’t even with me right now!” Completely unaware to her other two teammates’ unease, Summer’s anger – which had admittedly been building all morning, finally exploded. “You knew we were supposed to go over strategy!”

Flippant as ever, Qrow just scoffed, slouching over further. “Strategy? We’re supposed to live in a forest for a week. I think we got it.”

“No. You and Raven have ‘got it’. You both were supposed to coach us last night, of which **_you_** were not present for.”

“Okay, fine!” He grabbed a fistful of berries from a nearby bush on the dirt path they’d been walking along and held them out to her. “These are poisonous. But if you end up forgetting and eating them anyways then at least I won’t have you nagging me!”

Tai lent down some, mumbling lowly, “Think we should stop them?”

“For the sake of my sanity, yes.” Raven grumbled back, before her voice snapped over their argument, “Both of you, shut it! We’re almost at the crossroads.”

The crossroads was nothing more than a very large bolder resting in the middle of the clearing, marking where they would have to split up to begin the test.

When Professor Birch first announced what their final would be for their Wilderness Survival course, it hadn’t fazed him at first – until she tacked on there would be no scrolls, no books and no outside assets like snacks or water allowed. The most they were given was their sleeping bags, their weapons, a blank notebook to keep a daily log, an old camera to take pictures of certain points to prove they kept on the move, and a flare gun in case they had an emergency and needed to be retrieved immediately.

Tai wasn’t exactly unfamiliar with hunting for water and food scraps – but he’d been a city scrounger, not a woodlander. Summer was even less experienced, having grown up in a pretty standard home. It had left them a bit nervous, especially knowing their grade was cumulative and if either of them failed, the whole team did – and none of them particularly wanted to rehash another semester of third year if they could help it.

Thankfully, Raven and Qrow were veterans of roughing it, so the decision of splitting their teams with the twins seemed obvious. They were sure to pass with them guiding the way.

“Yeah, I see it.” Summer acknowledged one sibling only to turn on the other, “And I don’t nag you!”

If Team Hummingbird would stop arguing, that is.

“Oh please, you do it all the time!” Qrow glowered, miming a gabbing mouth with his hand. “Qrow, pick up your socks. Qrow, you can’t leave food under the bed. Qrow stop using my shampoo. Blah, blah, blah.”

She threw up her hands. “I don’t sound like that! Wait - you’re using my shampoo?!”

“Alright!” Exasperated, Tai finally strode forward, pushing them apart. “Drop it already. We need to focus.”

“Tch. Could do it a lot better if I knew I didn’t have to spend a week with Miss Priss.” Qrow jut his chin in their leader’s direction.

She gave a scandalized gasp. “Yeah? Well feeling’s mutual Mister…” She pressed her lips together, trying to find a good insult. “Donkey!”

Tai rose an eyebrow. “Are you trying to call him a jackass?”

“YES!”

A snap of fingers drew their attention towards Raven. “If you’re all done being ridiculous children, why don’t we do the obvious and just switch partners?”

It was a perfect solution – but he still did his best to mask his disappointment. He’d been looking forward to spending the week with Raven. They hardly ever did things together, just the two of them, and he’d been hoping to use the opportunity to get to know her better.

Not to mention their made-up team name kicked ass. Seriously, what was cooler than Phoenix?

What were he and Qrow going to be? Team Canary? That was quite possibly the lamest downgrade from a literal mystical bird on fire _ever_.

Qrow sealed their fate as team lame bird by saying, “Sounds fine to me.”

“Me too.” It was probably the only thing Summer would agree with him on.

Soon enough, the four of them were bidding their farewells, some more reluctantly than others, before they took the opposing paths deeper into the forest. Said path was quickly swallowed by tangles of undergrowth and within minutes, the surroundings seemed to blend into one another, looking the same no matter which direction he looked. They were going to be lost in this? For a _week?_

His partner didn’t seem bothered, barreling on like he knew exactly where he was going.

Tai quickened his own pace to keep up, sparing him a glance. Qrow’s face was set in a deep frown, his brow furrowed and jaw locked tight. All the surefire symptoms that meant he was still ticked off.

With the same caution he’d use with an agitated animal, he said, “You know Sums means well, right?”

The bite back was caustic. “If you start too, I’m leaving you on your own.”

“I’m not. But you didn’t see her last night. When you didn’t show, she was worrying herself into a frenzy. So a’course she’s mad today.” Tai jabbed him lightly in the shoulder. “Look man, I’m just saying, if you just tell her you’re getting hot and heavy with some other students, she’d probably go a lot easier on you.”

“More likely I’ll get the sex-ed lecture of my life. No thank you.” Qrow shuddered. Some of the tension had left him though, his rigid posture relaxing into his atypical slouch. “It doesn’t matter right now anyways. Come on, we gotta find a water source before the sun goes down.”

He gestured to the endless forest around them. “Lead the way, forager.”

* * *

Tai didn’t get a chance to ask until it was well after dark, with nothing but their campfire and the broken moon above for light.

“So,” He stretched the word casually, barely looking up from the notebook he was writing the first day’s log in, “Who’d you meet up with last night?”

His teammate peered at him across the fire. He was resting back against a tree, picking his teeth with one of the bones of a sparrow they’d managed to trap by the stream they’d discovered.

Or, more specifically, Qrow discovered.

The other huntsman had been quick to spot nearly invisible tracks in the dirt and showed him how following it would likely lead to water. Two hours later, they’d come across the little brook rushing over the rocks. Tai managed to collect and boil the water – his shoulder guard acting as a perfect make-shift container – while Qrow headed further downstream, far enough that the smell of smoke wouldn’t tip off any game. Since they needed to spare every bit of dust and ammunition for the Grimm, he set a few traps and, upon returning, they drank gluttonously.

Somewhere between the sixth boiling and their attempts at finding a nearby spot to clear out for tonight’s camp, the far-off screeching of a frantic bird told them dinner had been caught. It wasn’t a five-star course meal or anything, but it would tide them over for the night. Tomorrow, they’d go nest hunting for eggs and follow the stream to where it would likely open up into a river, perfect for catching fish. Hopefully, they could manage to also get to the first landmark.

For now, fed and hydrated, they could relax. And Tai could ask invasive questions he knew Qrow didn’t actually mind answering.

“I’ll tell ya, but you got to keep it a secret.” Qrow finally replied.

He held up a hand, pencil balanced between his fingers. “I swear.”

He snorted, flicking the bone into the flames and watching the embers spark. “Edgar Clyne.”

“ _What_?” His eyes widened. “Edgar? No way. I didn’t even know he was… yanno.”

“Swinging through the cherry trees?” Qrow guffawed shamelessly. “Apparently it’s this whole hush-hush situation.”

The image of the fellow student strode through his head. Tai’d never particularly liked him. Summer had said once that it was because they were so alike. Not that she knew what she was talking about.

Edgar was tall. Broad shouldered. Strong jawline. Long blue hair tied back in a ponytail. A constant smirk that was always telling jokes and a confidant stride like he owned any room he walked into. He was the type of person who liked the attention on him as long as it was positive. He was also a total lady’s man, flirting with most any of the girls in class (except Raven, because no one was that suicidal) and he seemed to always be in the gossip chain over which classmate he was seeing.

Or so Tai thought. How much of that was actually a cover up?

He tried to picture it. Edgar kissing Qrow. Undoing the buttons of his vest. Reaching for his pants.

And then, as if they really were as interchangeable as Summer claimed, it was _him_ instead. Him kissing Qrow. Pulling off his shirt. Undoing his belt-

Tai shook his head, rattling the images into obscurity.

But the curiosity remained, like it always did. “So, how’d it go?”

“Eh. Fine I suppose.” Qrow shrugged. “He kinda didn’t know what to do and was fumbling around, so I ended up taking charge.”

If his brain was having trouble before, now it had completely exploded. “Really?”

“Hey don’t treat it like it’s weird!”

“I’m not, I just-!” He ducked his head a bit. “I guess Edgar never struck me as a submissive type.”

Qrow snorted. “You’re thinking about it too hard man. It’s just sex. Who cares what ‘role’ you’re playing, as long as it feels good?”

Tai’s next words came out in a near whisper, as if the birds in the trees would tell his secrets. “Does it?”

Unfortunately for him, the one bird he could trust to keep it was also startlingly good at reading between the lines.

“You want to know.” There was no question to it, and the way Qrow was suddenly leaning forward, studying him like he was a specimen under a microscope, was definitely discomfiting.

Stubbornly, Tai stared at the fire, pretending the heat he felt on his cheeks was coming from it. “So what if I do?”

“Then, why not give it a try?”

He was pretty sure his lungs stopped working. “W- _What?_ ”

“What?” His teammate echoed back, waving a hand towards him. “Isn’t that the obvious solution here?”

Tai wasn’t a virgin. In fact, he had been the first to lose his among his social circle back at Signal Academy. But he wouldn’t say his experiences had been numerous or radically experimental over the years. Certainly nothing on the level of anal penetration. His experience with other men was even further lacking – the only thing he had done that could be called even remotely intimate was one frenzied make-out session during a rambunctious graduation party.

It didn’t exactly make for a great baseboard to bounce off of and go right into the deep end.

His expression must have given away his turbulent thoughts, because Qrow continued, “I mean, if you don’t want to just ask some stranger, I can show you what it’s like.”

Was this real right now? Was this conversation actually happening?

“Qrow. We’re _friends_.” He finally said, wincing when he realized how shrill his voice sounded.

“Yeah, exactly. Wouldn’t you feel better doing something you’re nervous about with someone you know? And at least I know what I’m doing.” He offered him a smile that was probably meant to be reassuring. “I promise it’ll be great.”

Panic rose in him, unbidden, “What, like, now?”

“A’course not _now_. What do you take me for? Some sort of uncivilized punk? Wait – don’t answer that.” He huffed. “Seriously though, if I’m gonna show you how good it fucking is then we need lube, lots of it. And a bed.”

Huh.

That was surprisingly sweet, almost romantic, especially coming from Qrow.

Still…

“I-I don’t know.” He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, thoughts swimming in endless circles.

He nodded, leaning back against his tree. “That’s fine. But if you ever want to, offer’s always on the table.”

The simple assurance that there was no pressure or time limit did wonders for Tai’s nerves, and he felt his body relaxing minutely.

That is, until Qrow rubbed his chin thoughtfully and added, “And if it’s too weird with me, I mean I’ve been around the block a few times. I’m sure I could find someone to hook you up with. Even a girl, if you’re into that.”

He groaned, shoving his face into his notebook. “Please stop talking.”

Qrow’s laughter danced over the crackling campfire, bright and warm.

* * *

The rest of the week went by without major incident. Their run-ins with Grimm were minor and, with their experience, untroublesome and they kept close to water sources and hunted easy game for meals. On day six, they photographed the last landmark for their log, and started to make their way back early. By the time Tai was back at the academy, he was in desperate need of a proper shower, a warm meal, and a fourteen-hour nap – not done in quite that order.

He was so preoccupied by those needs, he might have completely forgotten what happened that first night… if not for the fact that it nettled him worse than the creeping thistle bushes that invaded his mother’s garden every spring.

It seemed to hit him at the most inopportune moments.

He’d be brushing his teeth one moment. The next, he was nearly choking on toothpaste as he imagined Qrow laying his body atop of his.

Completely focused on Professor Peach’s lecture, only to have his concentration scatter as he thought how it would be to have Qrow’s blunt nails scratching along the inside of his thighs.

Getting his feet swept out from underneath him by Raven when a faint groan from Qrow across the room sounded just an octave too close to suggestive. Subsequently having to fight his way out of his own head that was too preoccupied what it might be like to have that sound right in his ear.

By the third week, he had had enough. After their second period, he made his move.

“Qrow, wait up a minute!” Tai weaved around the other students spilling from the classroom.

Qrow looked up from his conversation with Summer – thank gods they’d made up. “Yeah?”

“Can we talk?” Not waiting for an answer, he already had a grip on his arm, tugging his friend down the hall.

He shook off his grip but continued to follow after. “Well since you’re so insistent, I guess so.” His response was more amused then anything. It made Tai wonder if he’d already guessed what was on his mind.

Summer’s call after them, “Uh, okay bye?” was mostly lost to the bustle and chatter of other students as they made their way to their next class. He ducked his head away from some curious gazes, feeling as if everyone could pick out his salacious thoughts. He led his partner down an isolated hall, standing between some thick, concrete columns that would keep them hidden from the prying eyes of curious freshmen or disapproving faculty.

Qrow lent back against one of the pillars, arching a brow questioningly. “So? What’s up?”

Tai tried to mimic his nonchalant stance, as if his heart wasn’t racing a million miles a minute. “You uh, remember the proposition you gave me back in the forest?”

“Yeah.” A knowing smile was slowly creeping along his face. “I remember it.”

“I was thinking that maybe, we could, you know-” Any composure he thought he’d had was quickly breaking under his nerves. “D-Do that?”

“You don’t sound so sure over there, bud.”

Perhaps too quickly Tai rebuffed with a sharp, “I am!”

Qrow shoved himself from the pillar, closing the distance between them in moments. He planted his hands on either side of him, leaning in. “Prove it then.”

Tai’s eyes darted to his lips, that smirk seeming to challenge him. With a sudden burst of confidence, he surged forward, gripping the other by the lapels of his uniform and dragging him into a kiss. Qrow reciprocated almost immediately, hands moving to wind up and around his neck, pulling him in deeper. His toes curled in his shoes as their mouths opened, tongues tangling together.

This wasn’t unfamiliar territory for him, but after weeks of building frustration, it felt like it was the best kiss of his life.

He rested his own hands on the other’s waist, fingers curling into his belt loops and pulling him forward. The sound of surprise Qrow made in the back of his throat only encouraged him, moving his hands along his waistline almost teasingly.

He was just pulling up his shirt, brushing along the soft skin of his backside, when Qrow pulled away with a gasp and quickly murmured, “Not here.”

“Seriously?” Tai groaned.

He nipped his jaw. “Bed and lube, those were the rules.” He kissed him again, briefly, before pulling back. “Head to our room. I’ll be there in ten.”

“But where are you going?” He called after him.

“Making an excuse.” Qrow threw him a wink over his shoulder – and then he was gone.

Momentarily Tai stayed, leant back against the wall, feeling like every nerve in his body was buzzing with anticipation. They were really going to do this. This was really going to happen. He ran a hand over his lips, still able to taste Qrow, before he made his way for the nearest exit. Practically sprinting for the dorms.

Except, once he got there, he had no idea what to do. He tossed his bookbag onto the desk, scanning the messy room only four twenty-year-olds could create. Should he clean up a bit? No, that was dumb.

He eyed the shirt dangling on his bed post.

Then again… a _little_ cleaning didn’t hurt anyone.

It didn’t take him long to tidy up a bit. By the time he was disposing of the empty plates from last night’s dinner, he heard his scroll buzz.

_On my way._

The minor announcement seemed to alight Tai’s nerves again. But this time, with nowhere for his energy to go, it just went inwards. He set the device down on the nightstand and sat down on his bed. Toed off his shoes and, after a moment, his socks. Fingered the tie around his neck. Eventually removed it. When his fingers fell to his vest buttons though, he left them be. He didn’t want to look desperate.

He ran his hands up and down his thighs, the rhythmic motions both soothing and arousing. He tried to focus on that, instead of the twisting of his gut.

It wasn’t unusual to be nervous – he had been with Liliana too. They had stumbled around a bit. He couldn’t get off her bra. She had accidentally kicked him when they were switching positions. It had been a little awkward, but it was still one of the best nights of his young life.

The big difference was Liliana had been his _girlfriend_.

While they were undeniably close, Qrow wasn’t exactly at that level of intimacy - not that that was a deal breaking benchmark for his best friend or anything.

Quite the opposite, really. In words Qrow had never told him out loud, he thrived with the idea of casual sex, because it checked all the boxes on his list: no required commitment, no compromising emotional ties, lack of pressure to fail, easy intimacy, and, most importantly, highly reduced chances for his semblance to mess anything up. Whether Tai agreed with his friend’s decisions wasn’t really his stance to take. Up until he’d gotten to Beacon, Qrow had had a pretty shitty life. If this was making him happy and helping him build some pride and confidence, then who was he to intervene?

But, somewhere in his heart, he still felt like he was taking advantage of him – and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all.

The door opening had his head jerking up, seeing Qrow walking through the door. It seemed he’d had the same idea Tai had, his shirt already partially undone and his own tie and vest hanging off his arm. He dumped them, along with his own bag, unceremoniously on the floor.

His eyes lingered on the stretch of pale collarbone poking out between the folds of fabric, swallowing hard. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Qrow started to approach him, only to pause abruptly. “You alright? You’re nervous again.”

One day, Tai hoped to not wear his emotions right on his sleeve. “Guess I am, a bit. That’s not weird though, right?”

“Yeah, sure. But, if you’re really not ready, it’s okay if we call this off.”

“No, it’s not that, I just-” He sighed, running an agitated hand through his hair. After a moment of consideration, he got to his feet, his turn to cross the distance between them. “Look, your friendship means the world to me. I don’t want to mess that up, especially just for some dumb curiosity.”

Qrow’s eyes widened minutely, only to laugh and shove his shoulder. “You big sap.”

“What? I mean it!” He shoved him back.

“I know that’s what makes you a sap. If it makes you feel better though, it’s not going to.” Mirth still danced in his smile even as his tone shifted to serious, “You’re one of the few people I’m glad to have in my life. I’m not going to let some post-sex awkwardness get in the way of that.”

It was his turn to be surprised. Qrow was rarely this sentimental. “Really?”

“Don’t make me repeat it. But yeah, really.”

Tai felt the tension that had ensnared him finally unwind, though apprehension still lingered.

As if he could sense it, Qrow tacked on calmly, “Everything I said that night, all that still stands too. But, listen, if you’re not 100% into it, whether it be because you’re still freaked out or because it’s me, then you’re not gonna enjoy it. And I’m not gonna put you through that.”

“I do want to. Or at least, some part of me does.” He ignored the amused snort that earned him. “I’ve been thinking about it for weeks; but, I guess it’s just the whole… uh, penetration part is kind of messing with me.”

“Yeah that is a little intense the first time." He propped a hand on his hip, mulling that over. "What if we flip the script then?”

“Wait. You mean, I top you?” At his nod, Tai frowned. “Is that okay? That wasn’t what we agreed on.”

“You’re thinking about it too hard again.” To hammer in his point, Qrow rapped his knuckles along the side of Tai’s head. “I told you, this isn’t about who does what. It’s about enjoying it. Besides, it might help ease you into the idea if you see someone else having the time of his life.”

He smirked, unable to help himself, “Oh, I’m that good already huh?”

“Pff! Come off it already!” He shoved him, harder this time.

His grin only broadened. “I’ll come _somewhere_ at least.”

“Really killing the mood here Tai!” Like his namesake, Qrow squawked.

“Sorry!” Tai got out around his laughter.

After a moment, Qrow joined him. It wasn’t really funny, but it did wonders to ease the anxiety that had blanketed over the room.

So much so that when they had calmed and Qrow asked, “So, you wanna do this?”

It wasn’t hard at all for Tai to say, “Yes. Definitely.”

It was like flipping a switch. The playfulness on his friend’s face faded to something sultrier. Tai felt caught in his gaze as he stepped forward with a confidence and purpose normally only reserved for the battlefield, wound his arms around his neck, and pulled him in with a husky “Good” against his lips before consuming him in a heated kiss.

He wasn’t shy to say he completely _melted_.

As their tongues got reintroduced, Qrow’s right hand grew explorative. It slipped slowly from his nape to languidly trace his collarbone, following it to the center of his chest. It strayed, a moment, fingers splaying, his pinky just brushing the curve of a nipple. Tai wondered if he could feel how fast his heart was going.

He lingered another moment, before continuing his descent. Down along rigid lines of hard ab muscle to tease at his waistline, flicking a thumb against the clasp of his slacks that had Tai sucking in a sharp breath, drawing back but not so far he couldn’t feel Qrow’s smirk against his lips. “First rule sunshine. Bed.”

“Bringing back that old nickname?” He hadn’t heard that one since first year. Back then, his partner used it as an insult. But now, he’d almost call it an endearment. “Thought you hated all my sunny cheer?”

“It grew on me. Now come on already.” He gave an insistent nudge.

Tai smiled, guiding him the few steps it took to get there. He paused, giving the bedsheets an uncertain glance. “How did you want to, uh…?”

“Lay down.” Qrow balanced on one foot to pull off a shoe. “And take off your shirt.”

“But I thought I was gonna-?”

“You are but, I want to take this slow.” A sock went next.

Tai snorted but didn’t argue it, throwing off his clothes as suggested before getting into his bed, settling back against his pillow with a sigh. “Didn’t know I was being given the five-star treatment.”

“A true gentleman like me is a rarity, I know.” He pulled at the collar of his own button up contemplatively, before ultimately leaving it for now. Instead, he climbed up with him, swinging a leg over his hips to straddle him.

And oh, if that didn’t give his mind about half a dozen different lewd ideas.

As if he could read his thoughts, Qrow shot him a devious look, both hands falling to his waist, this time traveling upwards, leaving a scorching trail in their wake. Like a lazy cat, the rest of his body followed the movement, stretching over him until he was laying atop him. With a tilt of his head, their lips touched again, soft and slow.

Tai let his eyes close and allowed himself a chance to just enjoy this. He reached up, doing a bit of exploring himself as he rested his hands along Qrow’s back. He knew from years of fighting alongside him, that despite all his lankiness implying otherwise, Qrow was actually very solidly built. A lot of his body was lean, undefined muscle, more like a dancer to give way to his more artistic and graceful battle style. He’d felt it many times before, whenever they stood back to back in combat or when he pulled him in for a one-armed hug. But never like this.

It was almost incomprehensibly different, trailing the length of his spine and enjoying how Qrow bent into the touch. The way their chests pressed together, separated only by one measly piece of fabric, doing nothing to hide that there was no plump softness there. So unlike what he was used to. But rather then being disconcerting, it was _thrilling_.

A faint groan rose, unbidden, in the back of Tai’s throat.

The effect it had on Qrow was instantaneous. His slow kisses turned fevered, trying to steal his breath away. An energy to it he was all too happy to meet. Without the chance of any prying eyes spotting them and the promise of what was on the horizon, each one was more intense then the last. Tai wound his fingers into black locks. Wondered at how he never noticed how soft the other man’s hair was.

They parted, panting and breathless, but Qrow didn’t take time to pause, the sultry heat in his eyes having turned into a fire. He nuzzled the underside of his jaw, encouraging him to tilt his head back, before gleefully attacking his throat. Tai’s eyes fluttered shut, shivering as Qrow’s tongue left hot, wet strips along his skin. Gave another soft nose as his lips latched around a particularly sensitive spot and sucked hard enough to leave a hickey. Shuddered as he left a second one on the other side in the juncture where his neck and shoulder met.

Qrow pulled back, blowing softly against the wet spot. “Doing alright?”

“Oh yeah.” He shivered.

“Good, then I’m gonna keep going down.” He promised huskily, before shifting up onto his forearms to lift his upper body. It was regrettable, losing all that warmth, but Tai forgot it instantly as those lips latched around a nipple, rolling the bud gently between his teeth.

The sensation raced sparks down his spine and straight to his cock. But Qrow seemed content to take his time exploring every inch of his chest with careful diligence, sucking and biting bright marks into his skin, traveling from one side to the next. By the time he reached his other nipple, Tai’s toes had curled again and he huffed out a heavy breath. His arousal, which had been boiling under the surface for weeks, was starting to ramp up at an alarming rate. He swore he didn’t need all this foreplay – he was ready _now_.

Noticing his frustration, Qrow asked. “Lil’ problem?” And, with all the smugness of a guy who knew exactly what he was doing, rolled his hips down, deliberate and unhurried.

“Nngh, fuck.” Tai gripped his hips, unsure if he wanted to stall them or pull him closer. “We can just, get to it.”

He gave a considering hum. “Mmm, nah.” He ground his lower half down again, growling gruffly, “I’m not done with you yet.”

That voice alone made him tremble. He never realized how exciting it would be to have someone take lead like this. How nice it was, being cared for. Tai might have considered it more, had his thoughts not scattered again when Qrow went back to work, worshipping the definition of his pecs and lines of hard abs gained from years of training with his tongue and hands, building the anticipation as he descended lower down his stomach. Unsure what to do himself, he just tried to caress whatever part of Qrow he could reach, smoothing a hand through his hair or pulling up the back of his shirt to tease his skin.

When Qrow finally made it to his abdomen, those red eyes flicked up towards him for just a moment – and Tai was suddenly so glad he’d forgone the belt when his partner undid the clasps of the slacks and pulled down the zipper _with his teeth_.

“Holy fuck.” Tai gasped.

Hot breath washed over his clothed cock as Qrow chuckled at him, before he rose, grabbing at the waistband. “Hips, up.”

He quickly obliged, letting the other relieve him of his clothes. It was only after his pants and underwear were tossed with the pile quickly growing on the floor that it seemed to register to him that he was completely naked.

“Uh.” He shifted nervously, not really able to close his legs anymore with Qrow now between them.

Picking up on his demeanor, Qrow idly ran his hands up and down his thighs, ironically mimicking the same calming gesture he used on himself earlier. “Still alright?”

“Yeah just…” He looked down at his body, covered in marks. Felt a bit embarrassed at the way his cock stood, not yet fully erect but getting there. “Little self-conscious I guess.”

Qrow’s eyes seemed to follow the opposite path, eventually ending at his face. “Don’t know why. You’re gorgeous.”

Tai’s breath caught, momentarily, before it freed itself with a laugh. “Oh wow. A gentlemen and a smooth talker?”

“I work in all trades.” He actually _winked_ , the heathen.

“Oh yeah?” That competitive spirit rose up in him once more – he couldn’t keep letting Qrow outshine him in every avenue today. “Got any other oral talents I should know about?”

The other man barked out a laugh, grinning widely. “Alright I’ll give you credit for that one – but you’re still an impatient ass.”

Another comeback was dancing right behind the frontlines, but Tai never got a chance to use it. Instead, he sucked in a sharp breath when Qrow took him in his hand, giving him a few experimental strokes.

“’Suppose I’m feeling generous enough to reward you though.”

 _Now_ seemed like a good time to tell Qrow he’d only been joking. He certainly wasn’t trying to demand more out of this already extremely generous favor than he ought to – except, as the other bent down, Tai found himself at a loss to find those words. Then, he found himself at a loss to find any at all besides _hot_ and _wet_ , as those lips sealed around his cock.

He threw his head back into the pillow, groaning. “G-Gods, _Qrow_.”

When Qrow hummed, the vibrations left him shaking. Those pretty red eyes slipped shut as he took in more of his cock, until he met where his hand was still curled around him. He sucked hard and drew back slow, until he came off with a pop. His tongue swirled around the tip and then he was swallowing him down again, going faster with each repetition.

Tai grabbed fistfuls of the blanket underneath him, moaning towards the ceiling as he felt himself steadily coming undone. Gods. Fuck. Qrow was criminally good at this.

As Qrow started to use his hand to jerk him off, tonguing at the head of his dick, Tai tossed his head to the side, crying out. “Ah, ah, fuck!”

He could feel his orgasm building fast – so of course that was when Qrow backed off. There was a sort of frantic energy about him as he yanked off his shirt, gruffly ordering, “Get the lube.”

He just stared, mapping out the less defined but still present muscle marked along that ivory skin. He always would admit his best friend was good-looking, but now he realized that had to be the understatement of the century, because **damn**.

“ _Tai_.”

He snapped out of his daze, chuckling. “Sorry, you distracted me.”

He heard the other snort as he sat up to do as commanded. By the time he was dropping the lube down on the bed beside them, Qrow had already made quick work of the rest of his clothes and Tai now had a whole new distraction staring back at him. He was both embarrassed and a little proud knowing this was affecting his friend just as much as it was him.

“Like what you see?” Qrow joked with much the same boisterous air he had years ago when he presented his legs to the rest of the student body in nothing but a skirt.

Tai ran his hands up along his bare legs, murmuring, “Maybe.” His mouth went a little dry when in one swift motion, the other undid the cap to lube, slicked up his fingers, and pressed them up against his own entrance. “Definitely.”

Qrow chuckled breathlessly as he worked himself open. While he did, Tai took the opportunity to return some of the attention he’d been given, dropping hot kisses along his shoulders and letting his hands travel along the expanse of his chest.

“Mmm, that’s good.” He gasped, angling his head back to give him more access. Encouraged, Tai took the opportunity to leave his own set of marks along that pale column of throat, saddened his aura would vanish them within the hour.

As he pulled away to survey his work, he caught a glimpse of Qrow slipping a third finger into himself, his teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. He reached out, running his hands through that soft hair once again, before pulling him in for another kiss that stole both their breath away.

Qrow broke it first, panting hard, “Okay, okay I’m ready.”

The admission made his cock ache. “Okay.” He reached for the lube. Eagerness made his hands shake, and it was hard to get the cap open again. “Do you want to lie down or-?”

“No, I want you just like this.” He moved forward to straddle him, arms winding around his neck. “That is, if you think you can handle it sunshine.”

Tai felt like he could explode right then and there and it had absolutely nothing to do with his hand currently slicking himself up. “Try me.”

Qrow grinned, batting away his hand to grab his dick himself. Tai braced his hands on his hips, helping to keep him steady, hold almost becoming bruising when he felt that first, delicious bit of pressure around his sensitive head. Groans drummed up from both their chests as the other took him, bit by bit, until he was fully seated.

They stayed like that, Qrow dropping his head to his shoulder, catching his breath. It gave Tai a chance to adjust as well, the different sensations assaulting him threatening to take him over the edge. But he didn’t want this to end so soon. To distract himself, he focused on the man in his lap, dropping soft, tender kisses along his sweaty forehead and worrying the lobe of his ear between his teeth. All the while, he caressed at his back, hips and ass, enjoying the surprisingly smooth feel of his skin, pock-marketed by the occasional rough tissue of a fading scar.

He was just tracing the ragged edge of a bite mark he remembered him getting on a mission back in second year, when his partner made his readiness known by angling his hips upwards then back down.

Tai gasped at the sudden sensation.

Qrow lifted his head, chuckling against his lips as he brought him into a short kiss, before murmuring, “Lay down.”

Tai was quick to oblige, pretty certain he knew where this was going. He was proven right when Qrow angled his body back, bracing his hands on his knees and using the leverage to lift up his lower half, before dropping back down. He gave a groan, before doing it again and again, setting a quick, rough pace that had Tai seeing stars.

It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. The tightness around him was so different, stronger in some ways, and the lack of wetness beyond the lube made it feel more like he was being jerked off by a very firm, smooth hand. But it was Qrow himself that really lit the fire in his belly, the man’s husky calls as he craned his head back while he fucked himself on his dick arousing an intense desire in him Tai had never known.

Before he could think about it, he planted his feet on the bed, gripping Qrow’s thighs as he thrust upwards into him. The abrupt change of angle had the man crying out sharply, “Oh, fuck! Yes, right there!”

“Gods, Qrow.” Tai moaned, needing no further guidance as he held him in place, driving his hips upwards and drinking in every sweet sound the other gave him. He was tempted to see just how far he could take this, how much it would take to make his friend come undone.

Until one particularly rough thrust had Qrow yelling, “ ** _Tai!!_** ”

His name, said like _that_ , ended him completely. Tai groaned loudly as his orgasm hit him hard, his whole body trembling. He gave a few stuttering jerks, before he fell, shaking and spent, back to the bed.

Qrow shifted above him, just enough to reach out for his own, neglected cock. It only took a few, swift strokes before he was coming as well with a moan, making a complete mess of his stomach and hand.

Completely blissed out, Tai pet at his legs idly until Qrow was ready to move, helping to ease him up and off of him, before guiding him down to lay beside him. He reached for the tissues and, once he was able to clean him as much as he could be, dragged Qrow into an embrace, hooking one of his ankles around his.

Against his chest, Qrow laughed. “Why am I not surprised you’re a cuddler?”

“Shh, just enjoy it.” Tai pulled him in closer, nuzzling his cheek against his hair.

He didn’t have to see his face to know he was smirking when he replied, “Oh believe me, I did.” Qrow threw an arm around him, seeming to give up that he was getting out of his hold anytime soon. “How ‘bout you?”

“It was about the most incredible sex I’ve ever had.” Tai rubbed idle circles into the other’s shoulder blades, weighing his next statement in carefully, “Don’t suppose we could do it again sometime?”

He felt the smile on Qrow’s lips where they rested against his heart. “I think you read my mind. Although, we got to figure out a better way around it then cutting class.”

“Probably.” If they didn’t, Summer would eventually convince Raven to come portal-check on them – and that wasn’t a position he _ever_ wanted to be found in by either woman.

“I bet I could call in a favor – you just gotta tell me when.”

“Why not this weekend?” He asked, adding shyly, “And maybe… we can reverse things?”

Qrow had been right about one thing – seeing him enjoy it had made a difference. His nerves, while still there, had calmed significantly. And, if he were honest, he didn’t mind the idea of being cared for again.

Qrow pulled back, just enough to meet his gaze. “If you’re ready.”

“I don’t know if I am. But I know I trust you.” He replied.

His partner flushed, ducking his head. “You always this sappy after sex?”

“Yep!” Tai said merrily. “You better get used to it.”

He rolled his eyes but his smile gave him away. “You’re intolerable.”

“And yet, here you are, tolerating me.” He shifted around, settling more on his back and tucking the other against his side. He reached for his scroll on the corner of the nightstand, checking the clock. “Hey, how ‘bout a nap? We have time.”

“Heh, better then heading back to class.” Qrow rested his head on his chest, already half-asleep by the time Tai had set the alarm.

He looked down at him, dropping one last kiss on his head. “G’night Qrow.”

There was only a faint grumble in return.

Tai wasn’t really sure what this was that they’d started between them, but as he shut his eyes and drifted off himself, he found he couldn’t wait to see where tomorrow brought them.


End file.
